Multiversum
[[Datei:Tmnt Cameos Multiverse.jpg|thumb|300px|'Multiversum']] Das Multiversum (Multiverse) ist der Name für eine Ansammlung von alternativen Dimensionen. Allgemeine Beschreibung Das Multiversum ist ein Netz aus alternativen Realitäten, die alle von einer originalen Quelldimension abstammen. In der Comicindustrie wird dieser Begriff vor allem durch die Marvel Comics geprägt, zuerst durch die Comicreihe What if (Was Wäre, Wenn; 1977-1998), in welcher Szenarien beschrieben werden, die durch eine bestimmte Abweichung von der Mainstreamhandlung des Marvel Comic-Universums hätten entstehen können. Die erste What If-Story zum Beispiel handelte davon, was hätte passieren können, hätte sich Spider-Man, jahrezehntelang ein Einzelgänger unter den Superhelden, den Fantastischen Vier schon kurz nach seinem Karriereanfang angeschlossen (What If #1: ... Spider-Man had Joined the Fantastic Four?, 1977). Im TMNT-Multiversum stehen die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles im Zentrum dieser unabhängigen Handelsstränge, die meist auf den Mirage Comics und den später aus der Franchise entstandenen Medien basieren, welche durch ihre oft wechselnde Zahl von Zeichnern und Autoren ebenfalls im Stil und Atmosphäre mehr oder minder stark vom Original abweichen. 'Bekannte Dimensionen' *Mirage Comics-Dimension **''Kategorie'':"Comics nach Zeichnern" **die Realität der Super Turtles *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles''-Dimension *''Turtles - Der Film, ''Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze und Turtles III-Dimension *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation''-Dimension *''Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen''-Dimension *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' und Mighty Mutanimals-Dimension (Archie Comics) **''Hero Turtles Adventures''-Realität *2003-Dimension **"Same As It Never Was"-Dimension **die ''Dreamwave'' Comics-Realität *2007 Film-Dimension *2012 CGI-Serien-Dimension **''New Animated Adventures''- und ''Amazing Adventures''-Realitäten **''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' * IDW Comics-Dimension **''Deviations''-Realität **''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' * 2014 Film-Dimension * das DC-Universum Comics 'Mirage Comics' *Die Existenz des Multiversums wird in den Mirage Comics angedeutet, als Leonardo den Battle Nexus besucht. Dort traf er auf einen Shredder aus einer alternativen Realität, namens Oroku Yoshi. Dieser Shredder behandelte Leonardo jedoch höflich und freundlich.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #28 *Während eines interdimensionalen Abenteuers mit ihren Freunden von Moo Mesa begegnen die Mirage Turtles dem Character Cudley aus den Archie Comics, welcher seine Bekanntschaft mit deren Gegenstücken ansatzweise bestätigt, als sie bei dessen Anblick ein gewisses Déjà-vu-Gefühl überkommt.''TMNT Tales'' Vol.2 #52 *In einer anderen Geschichte reißt das Überwesen Galactose bei einer Gelegenheit tiefe Kluften ins Raum-, Zeit- und Realitätsgefüge, so dass die Turtles für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf ihre Doppelgänger aus anderen Realitäten werfen können.''TMNT Tales'' Vol.2 #58 *In der von Andrew Modeen und Jim Lawson erschaffenen inoffiziellen Abschlussgeschichte zu den Mirage Comics, TMNT: Odyssey, müssen die Turtles sich ein letztes Mal zusammenschließen, um die Vernichtung des Multiversums zu verhindern. 'IDW Comics' *Die Geschichte TMNT: Deviations behandelt ein alternatives Szenario, in dem nicht nur Leonardo,"City Fall" #1 und #2 sondern alle Turtles vom Foot Clan gefangen und von Kitsune einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen werden, die sie zu Shredders willigen Killern macht. *Die Miniserie Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy EverythingBebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 behandelt ein wildes Abenteuer zwischen einer Vielfalt von anderen Realitäten, in denen Bebop und Rocksteady mit Renets Zeitzepter ein heilloses Chaos anrichten, welches das Multiversum zu vernichten droht. In einem Kapitel werden auch die Mirage-Turtles in einem Rückblick aufgeführt. *In der Crossovergeschichte ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' wird gleichfalls auf die Mirage-Turtles eingegangen, als die IDW-Turtles vom Mystiker Kakera in die Realität von Usagi Yojimbo gerissen werden. *In der Crossvergerschichte Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III vermischt Krang mit Hilfe einer gefährlichen Technologie das Universum der Turtles mit dem DC-Universum, um so beide Universen unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen. Serien '2012 Animationsserie' *In der 2012 Animationsserie errichteten die außerirdischen Kraang ein Netz aus transdimensionalen Portalen, die von ihnen zum Bereisen von alternativen Dimensionen verwendet werden. Anders, als in Turtles Forever, passt sich hier jede Person beim Betreten einer anderen Dimension in seinem Aussehen der Umgebung an. Durch eines der Portale gelangten die Turtles mit April O'Neil und Casey Jones in das Labyrinth aus Welten, sodass sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre 87-Gegenstücke werfen konnten."Wormquake! - Part 1" Später gelangte ein Kraathatrogon, der den Kopfgeldjäger Tiger Claw verschluckt hatte, in die 87-Dimension, wo er sofort von den Turtles aus der dort ansässigen Welt angegriffen wurde."Wormquake! - Part 2" *In der Episode "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" werden die Turtles von ihren 1987iger Versionen in deren Realität teleportiert und müssen gegen eine Allianz ihrer jeweiligen Erzfeinde, Krang und den Kraang, bestehen. Dabei landen die Donatellos der beiden Gruppen auch zwischenzeitlich im Mirage-Universum, wo sie eine feindselige Begegnung mit ihren dortigen Pendanten haben. *In der abschließenden Bebop & Rocksteady-Eisodentrilogie"Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady", "The Foot Walks Again!" und "The Big Blowout" versetzen sich der 87-Shredder und Krang in die 2012-Realität, um diese zu ihrem neuen Reich zu machen, was die 12-Turtles und 87-Turtles zur Zusammenarbeit gegen ihre Erzgegner vereint. Filme ''Turtles Forever [[Datei:Turtles Forever - Turtle multiverse.jpg|thumb|300px|Das Multiversum in 'Turtles Forever]]Im Crossover-Special ''Turtles Forever'' hat das Multiversum seine bisher größte Rolle. Um die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles überall auszulöschen, scannt Ch'rell die 03-Turtles und die 87-Turtles mit dem aufgerüsteten Technodrom ein, um ihre inneren Gemeinsamkeiten und somit die Ur-Turtlesdimension ausfindig zu machen. Von der Ur-Dimension "Turtle Prime" aus zweigten sich im Laufe der Zeit unendlich viele Realitäten ab. Die Zerstörung von "Turtle Prime" würde also eine Kettenreaktion auslösen, die die Auflösung aller Realitäten zur Folge hätte. Mit den gescannten Informationen über die originale Realität macht sich der Shredder auf den Weg in diese Dimension, um sie auszulöschen. Dieses Vorhaben wird jedoch von den drei Turtleteams sowie einigen Verbündeten verhindert, so dass am Ende alle Realitäten wiederhergestellt werden und alle Beteiligten wieder in ihre Dimensionen zurückkehren."Turtles Forever" Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past Am Schluss dieses einstündigen TV-Specials der 2012 Serie werden die Turtles, Bebop und Rocksteady bei ihrer Rückkehr von einer Zeitreise in eine alternative Zukunft verschlagen, in der der Shredder die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen hat. Bildergalerie Turtle Multiverse 01.jpg Turtle Multiverse II.jpg Turtle Multiverse III.jpg Turtles Multverse IIII.jpg Turtles Multverse IIIII.jpg TMNT12 s4e10.jpg TMNT12 s02e13 x.jpg Tmnt 87 Kraathatrogon.jpg Turtles Forever - all of them.jpg Turtles Forever Same As It Never Was.jpg Turtles Forever Dimension 02.jpg Turtles Forever Dimension.jpg Siehe auch *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *TMNT-Teleporter *TMNT-Weltraum *Technodrom *Turtles Forever' *andere Dimensionen **Dimension X **Battle Nexus **Cyberspace '''Mirage Comics' *Galactose *Cudley the Cowlick *Oroku Yoshi 2003 Serie *Ch'rell 2012 Serie *Kraang Einzelnachweise en:Multiversum Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Orte Kategorie:Fremde Welten